


Großvater

by Femalefonzie



Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Origin Story, Stewjon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Prequel to GrandfatherCyrus never planned on going to Stewjon, never planned on starting a family of his own, but now that he was there, now that he had one, he was going to do whatever it took to keep them safe from his past...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & His Parents, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Obi-Wan Kenobi's Mother, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Father & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Mother/Obi-Wan Kenobi's Father
Series: Obi-Mom Kenobi [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Großvater

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little more insight into Obi-Wan's background. Next fic will have some more of Ani, Obi, and the twins, and, you know, some plot. Enjoy!

Everything hurts. That is the first thought that pops into Cyrus' mind as he is yanked back from the black abyss of sleep. His head hurts, his ears are ringing, and he is lying flat on his back on a surface that does not feel like the metal floor of the ship. Definitely not good. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be hit with a jolt of pain rolling up his spine that had him collapsing back against the ground. He winced, instinctively reaching back to feel the back of his head, only for his hand to bump into one that was already gently dabbing what felt like a damp cloth there. "Ah..." He mumbled and finally forced his eyes open to see the face of an angel. His head was in the lap of a young omega currently tending to his head wounds with a steady hand. They were absolutely beautiful; with firey red hair and a face full of star-like freckles and the softest skin. Despite the pain, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, "...Hello there."  
  
"Hello." His angel replied. "Hold still. This may sting a bit."  
  
Before Cyrus could ask what he was planning on doing, the Omega placed the cloth he was using directly over one of his wounds causing the man to wince, "Ugh!" Fuck that stung but the pain began to fade within a couple of seconds. He groaned, "...How did I get here?"  
  
"Explosion on your ship, if I had to guess. You're just lucky that I happened to be crossing by or I would have never seen the wreckage and you would have been left to burn," The angel answered and pulled the cloth back with a sigh. "That is a nasty gash."  
  
"Do you have any bacta?"  
  
His angel shook his head, "We use more traditional stuff around here. A friend of mine is going to fetch something to bandage it and something for the pain."  
  
Cyrus attempted to sit up a bit but immediately regretted it and collapsed back into his Angel's lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a series of mountains in the distance, along with the faint and dim glimmer of village lights. "And just where exactly is here?"  
  
"Stewjon."   
  
"Stewjon?" Cyrus repeated. "Woah. I didn't realize that I-" He hadn't been planning on going so far. The thought of going to the outer-rim had briefly popped into his head when he was making his hasty escape, but he had never considered going through with it nor had he thought about going to Stewjon. Hosnian Prime, Yavin-4, maybe even Chandrilia were the planets he had been debating over. Then again, if everyone on Stewjon looked like his angel, he may just have to stick around. "I never got your name."  
  
"Kal-Vi."  
  
"Kal-Vi?" Cyrus murmured back to him. It certainly wasn't angel but it felt fitting. "I like it. What does it mean?"  
  
"New Dawn." A small smile formed on Kal-Vi's lips. "My mother was a romantic."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that." He hesitated for a second. Kal-Vi didn't seem to recognize him and it was possible that no one else would this far out from the core worlds. Considering that Kal-Vi and his friend had pulled him from his ship, he had no reason to doubt his integrity. After a few moments of comfortable silence, of admiring each and every freckle that dusted Kal-Vi's cheeks, the newcomer piped up, "Cyrus. My name is Cyrus."  
  
"Cyrus who?"  
  
The other shrugged, "Just Cyrus."  
  
"Well, just Cyrus, it looks as if you will be staying here for a little while longer. Just while you heal up."  
  
Cyrus attempted to sit up again and this time Kal-Vi placed his hands on his back to support him. For the first time, Cyrus was able to get a good look at his surroundings. As he had noted before, mountains loomed in the distance, darkened only by the raising smoke from what he had to assume was the still-burning wreckage of his ship. The sun had gone down but the sky had yet to go completely dark but it would only be a matter of time before things went black. Night was creeping in and the soft chirp of the native wildlife was the only thing that broke the silence. The air felt cool and crisp, fresh, pure. Cyrus looked back over his shoulder at the Omega sitting behind him and smiled back, "There are worse things."

* * *

"I'm pregnant."  
  
Cyrus dropped the plate he had been in the middle of washing into the sink and spun around to face his mate who had just entered the kitchen and taken a seat at their breakfast table. "What?" He asked.   
  
"I'm pregnant," Kal-Vi repeated. "Surely I don't need to give you that talk considering all that we have done in the comfort of our marriage bed?" A devious little smirk appeared on his face and he was suddenly quite grateful that his father had left the family home early this morning to attend to village business and wasn't there to hear what his only child had to say next. "And the shower, and in the gardens, and against the walls-"  
  
"I get it." Cyrus cut him off. "Kal, I get it."  
  
Kal-Vi stared at his mate who continued to clutch the edge of the kitchen sink to keep himself from collapsing to the floor. This certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. Where was the smile, the hugs, the congratulations, and the hands against his still flat but soon to swell belly? "...you don't seem happy."  
  
"I am. Kal-Vi, I love you so much it's just...my past..." Cyrus stopped to catch his breath and heave a sigh. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth jeopardizing everything that he had worked so hard to build here by looking back to what he had left behind. But, at the same time, that did not meant that they could go about this blind. Certain precautions would need to be taken to ensure the safety of their growing family. Cyrus crossed the room and gently took his mate's hands into his and ran his thumb over Kal-Vi's knuckles, "We have to protect them from that. Okay?"  
  
Even after years of being in a relationship with this man, Kal-Vi still did not understand exactly what he meant by those words. But he trusted Cyrus, he loved Cyrus, and he loved their child, so he was just going to have to take his word for it. Kal-Vi smiled and leaned up to peck his mate's lips, "Okay." 

* * *

"Hello, Little One." His son did not look like him and for that Cyrus was grateful. He was a Kenobi in every sense of the word from his auburn curls to the face full of freckles he'd inherited from his mother. The only thing that Cyrus had given him, the only visible characteristic that had been passed down, was his eyes and even that was enough to put his father on edge. On his son, they were beautiful, bright, containing a spark that was one day going to fan into a fire, but they tied them together in a way that may one be detrimental. Obi-Wan, his Little One, may bear the name Kenobi but his eyes told a different story. His eyes revealed his father and, by extension of that, his grandmother. It was only a matter of time before someone connected the dots but perhaps Cyrus had a way to save him yet or at the very least spare him future pain. Obi-Wan perked up upon seeing who was there and held his tiny arms up, whining and gurgling for attention. Cyrus was helpless to ignore and scooped him up into his arms, nuzzling against him. "Yes, it's daddy. You're such a smart boy."  
  
Cyrus brought him over to the nearby rocking chair. He held Obi-Wan in his lap, his son happily grabbing at the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry about this." He said softly and pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head before setting to work. He placed both of his hands on the side of Obi-Wan's head and pushed into his mind. As he had expected, with Obi-Wan being so young there wasn't much that he needed to do to secure the locks and within a matter of minutes, he was retreating back. Unfortunately though, the feeling of someone combing through his mind was not a pleasant one at any age and Obi-Wan started to whimper, whine, squirm, and when those tactics did not work, cry. It pained him to see his son in such pain but it was a necessary evil. Cyrus sighed and rubbed small, comforting circles against Obi-Wan's back. "Hush now, you're alright. I've got you."  
  
The sound of his son crying was enough to attract the attention of his mother even from the other side of the house. The door to the nursery opened and Kal-Vi poked his head in, "Is everything alright?" He asked. "I thought he was having a nap?"   
  
"Everything is fine. Just a little fussy." Cyrus explained.   
  
Kal-Vi's face scrunched up in confusion, "That's odd. He was fine a few moments ago." And it wasn't as if Obi-Wan was a demanding baby to begin with. He wasn't one of those babies who cried constantly and instead enjoyed cooing and gurgling in place of wailing. To hear Obi-Wan cry so suddenly, well, it was unusual to say the least. Kal-Vi lingered for a moment, watching his mate comfort their sobbing child, before returning to his morning chores. Cyrus had it covered.   
  
Once Kal-Vi was back out of the room, Cyrus leaned down and whispered, "Daddy's sorry." Even though he knew that his son wouldn't understand it. 


End file.
